


A Bushel And A Peck

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Crushes, Fruit Related Innuendo, M/M, Peach Farmer Remus, Pre-Slash, R/S Romance Fest 2021, farmers market AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Sirius is not enjoying his time at the farmers market with Lily until he sees the hot guy manning the peach stand.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: R/S Romance Fest





	A Bushel And A Peck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, lovelies!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this little fic for R/S Romance Fest! I was blessed with the lovely [image prompt](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/732186851895449672/) of a peach stand with a sign reading 'Please don't squeeze me 'til I'm yours'. 
> 
> A big thank you goes out to my beta [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/profile). Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> And thank you to the mods for running this fest!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to JKR and associated publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. The comments and opinions expressed by the original creator do not reflect the views of the author of this transformative work.

Sirius grimaced as a bead of sweat slithered its way down his spine to pool in the small of his back. The late July heat was already oppressive and it wasn’t yet nine in the morning. Wisps of hair had already started to escape his haphazard topknot and he could feel the fine strands plastering themselves against the nape of his neck. He would be glad to be out of the grounded pavilion and back inside where he would at least have access to a ceiling fan. 

It had not been Sirius’ idea to spend the ungodly morning hours of a Saturday at the perfectly quaint farmers market of Godric’s Hollow, but there he stood, wedged between stalls hawking carrots and aubergines, looking for his best mate’s heavily pregnant wife. Normally, the task of satisfying Lily’s insane antenatal cravings would fall to James, but the git was away for work so Sirius was called upon to provide Godfather duties early. 

Not that it was all bad. He had found a really lovely cheese vendor and may have acquired the ingredients for the world's most decadent cheese toastie. But now, the heat was getting to him, and if he was sweltering in his standard faded band tee and drainpipe jeans, he knew that Lily must be even more miserable. The woman had mumbled something about cherries before wandering off into the crowd. And while Sirius doubted that there were many charry vendors at the pavilion that day, it seemed as though all of Godric’s Hollow had turned out for the event. However, that did not mean that he could not peruse the other stands and, if he were lucky, sample their wares. 

Allowing himself to be carried along by the crowd, Sirius kept an eye out for Lily’s flaming red hair and tried to remember what she was wearing that day. However, it was the colourful banner hanging from the front of a folding table that caught his attention. ‘Thick n Juicy’ was scrawled across a rainbow background. He smirked and made his way over to the stall. Woodchip baskets overflowed with peaches, their skins stained a deep yellowish-red that begged someone to take a bite out of them. Canned peaches and jam from the previous season sat in neatly ordered rows on the remaining table space. 

Sirius gently picked up one of the fruits, appreciating the weight in his palm and the softness of the velvety skin. As his fingers wrapped around the peach to squeeze and test its ripeness a hand shot out and encircled his wrist. The callused sun-kissed skin contrasted beautifully with the milky white of his own. 

“Oi, mind the sign,” a low melodic voice called out.

Startled, Sirius let go of the peach which was promptly plucked out of his hand and placed back into a basket. He looked up, meeting the eyes of someone who could only be described as sex on legs. Almost as tall as himself and broad-chested, the man was beautiful. Even in his fairly relaxed position, the corded muscles of the man’s forearms were enough to make Sirius swoon. And those perfectly toned thighs peeking out beneath black shorts… Sirius couldn’t decide if he wanted to take a bite out of a peach or this man. 

“Sorry?” Sirius blinked trying to dispel thoughts of eating peaches off the man’s abs. 

“The sign.” The man nodded towards a sign sitting amongst the baskets before heading back to the tailgate of his truck to remove more fruit.

Sirius allowed himself to stare a moment more at the adonis of a man. Skin permanently golden from hours in the sun. Well defined muscles earned from a hard day's work, not hours in a gym. And a face that spoke of good humour and a bit of mischief. It took a herculean effort to pull his eyes away to look at the sign.

_Please don’t squeeze me 'til I’m yours._

Sirius smirked, thanking the gods for gifting him with charm. “I was under the impression the sign and banner were in reference to you.”

The man shook his head, but the corner of his mouth twitched just a bit, betraying his attempt to hide a smile. His warm honey-coloured eyes drew Sirius in. There was a depth and kindness to them that made Sirius want to let down all of his walls.

“Think you’re the first one to say that?” the man quipped as he brushed away a lock of tawny hair that had fallen into his face. He bit his lip a bit shyly and leaned towards Sirius as if to impart a secret. “If you’re trying to flirt with me, I’d suggest something a bit more original, mister…”

“Black. Sirius Black.” He cringed. Charm had clearly failed him. “Fuck, I’m not trying to do a Bond impression. Swear.” Sirius was sure that a blush had spread high across his cheeks—one that he would not be able to blame upon the heat of the day.

The man just laughed, a smile bursting across his face. It was like the juice of a peach as its flesh was pierced. Sweet, but with a bite. One that begged you to stay for more, to savour the sticky goodness as it dripped down your fingers.

“Nice to meet you, Mr Black. Are you interested in tasting my peaches, or are you solely here to spout bad chat-up lines?”

Sirius nearly choked on air. His cock twitched at the heat growing in the man’s eyes. The tip of his tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he wondered if he kissed the other man, would he taste of peaches.

He cleared his throat in an attempt to repossess the power of speech when a voice called out.

“There you are!” Lily waddled over and handed him her canvas shopping bag, filled to the brim with various foodstuffs. She had pulled up her hair into a high ponytail but otherwise seemed unaffected by the heat, probably in part to her cut off dungarees and crop top. 

“So,” she nudged his shoulder, “are you just going to pine away after Remus or are you going to ask him out?”

The men gaped at her.

“Remus?” Sirius asked.

Lily just rolled her eyes. “Sirius, this is Remus, the best damn peach farmer in the UK. He’s here every summer. Remus, this is Sirius, my friend who is clearly smitten with you, but for some unknown reason is shit at actually chatting someone up.” 

Her eyes swept the peaches on the table. “No ice cream this year?”

Remus shook his head, a bit dazed. “We will at the end of August.”

She cursed under her breath. “I was hoping to have some before baby Potter arrived. Oh well,” she sighed. “I’ll take a quarter peck of fresh peaches and two jars of jam. And Sirius will take your number. If you’re amenable.”

The tips of Remus’ ears turned pink and a light flush stained his suntanned cheeks, but he smiled as he processed Lily’s transaction before writing his number on the back of a business card. Sirius allowed his hand to brush against Remus’ as he took the card, pausing for just a moment longer than was strictly necessary. He revelled in the feel of those calloused fingers, never wanting to let go. But all too soon Lily tugged on his arm and said that she was ready to put her feet up and enjoy some of her purchases. 

After dropping her off at the Potter’s cottage and seeing that she was comfortable, Sirius found himself back at his flat turning Remus’ business card over and over between his fingers. Lily was right. Although he was charming, he never was very good at flirting with the type of men who had the potential to be more than just a one-night stand.

He knew almost nothing about Remus, but something in his gut told him that a man with eyes that kind deserved more, was worth more than just a casual shag. Summoning his courage, he reached for his phone.

_Hey, Remus, I met this incredibly fit bloke at the farmers market with a penchant for snarky innuendo. If I asked him out to dinner, do you think he’d say yes?_


End file.
